musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Green Day
Green Day is an American punk rock band formed in 1987. The band consists of lead vocalist and guitarist Billie Joe Armstrong, bassist and backing vocalist Mike Dirnt, and drummer Tre Cool. Cool replaced former drummer John Kiffmeyer in 1990, prior to the recording of the band's second studio album, Kerplunk, and has been a member of the band since. Green Day was originally part of the punk scene at 924 Gilman Street in Berkeley, California. The band's early releases for the independent record label Lookout! Records earned it a grassroots fanbase.Guitar Legends. "What Happened Next...." Retrieved on August 20, 2007 In 1994, its major label debut Dookie became a breakout success and eventually sold over 10 million copies in the U.S. Green Day was widely credited, alongside fellow California punk bands Sublime, The Offspring and Rancid, with popularizing and reviving mainstream interest in punk rock in the United States.DeRogatis, Jim. Milk It!: Collected Musings on the Alternative Music Explosion of the 90's. Cambridge: Da Capo, 2003. Pg. 357, ISBN 0-306-81271-1 Green Day's three follow-up albums, Insomniac, Nimrod, and Warning did not achieve the massive success of Dookie, though they were still successful, with Insomniac and Nimrod reaching double platinum and Warning reaching gold status. The band's rock opera, American Idiot (2004), reignited the band's popularity with a younger generation, selling five million copies in the United States. The band's eighth studio album, 21st Century Breakdown, was released in 2009. The band will begin to release a trilogy of albums over the course of five months starting in September 2012. The three albums will be called ¡Uno!, ¡Dos!, and ¡Tré!, and will be released September 25, 2012, November 13, 2012, and January 15, 2013 respectively. Green Day has sold over 65 million records worldwide with 25 million in the US alone.Records sold worldwide. Retrieved June 10, 2010. The group has won five Grammy Awards: Best Alternative Album for Dookie, Best Rock Album for American Idiot, Record of the Year for "Boulevard of Broken Dreams", Best Rock Album for the second time for 21st Century Breakdown and Best Musical Show Album for American Idiot: The Original Broadway Cast Recording. In 2010, a stage adaptation of American Idiot debuted on Broadway. The musical has been nominated for several Tony Awards, including Best Musical and Best Scenic Design, and has received generally positive reviews. The band was inducted into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame in April 2015, their first year of eligibility. Band Members Current Members * Billie Joe Armstrong (1987 – present) ** Guitar ** Lead vocals * Mike Dirnt (1987 – present) ** Bass guitar ** Backing vocals * Tré Cool (1990 – present) ** Drums ** Percussion ** Backing vocals Live Members * Jason White (1999 – present) ** Guitar ** Backing vocals * Jason Freese (2004 – present) ** Keyboard ** Piano ** Acoustic guitar ** Trombone ** Saxophone ** Accordion ** Backing vocals * Jeff Matika (2004 – present) ** Rhythm guitar ** Backing vocals Former Members * Al Sobrante (1987 – 1990) ** Drums ** Percussion ** Backing vocals Discography Albums * 39/Smooth (1990) * Kerplunk! (1992) * Dookie (1994) * Insomniac (1995) * Nimrod (1997) * Warning (2000) * American Idiot (2004) * 21st Century Breakdown (2009) * !Uno! (2012) * !Dos! (2012) * !Tre! (2013) Compilations * 1,039/Smoothed Out Slappy Hours (1991) * International Superhits! (2001) * Shenanigans (2002) Live Albums * Foot in Mouth (1996) * Bullet in a Bible (2005) * Last Night on Earth: Live in Tokyo (2009) * Awesome as F**k (2011) Extended Plays * Slappy (1990) * 1,000 Hours (1989) * Sweet Children (1990) Videography * Bullet in a Bible (2005) * Awesome as F**k (2011) Music Videos * "Longview" (1994) * "Welcome To Paradise" (1994) * "Basket Case" (1994) * "When I come Around" (1994) * "Geek Stink Breath" (1995) * "Stuck With Me" (1995) * "Brain Stew/Jaded" (1995) * "Walking Contradiction" (1996) * "Hitchin' A Ride" (1997) * "Good Riddance (Time Of Your Life)" (1997) * "Redundant" (1998) * "Nice Guys Finish Last" (1998) * "Last Ride In" (1999) * "Minority" (2000) * "Warning" (2000) * "Waiting" (2001) * "Macy's Day Parade" (2001) * "American Idiot" (2004) * "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" (2004) * "Holiday" (2005) * "Wake Me Up When September Ends" (2005) * "Jesus of Suburbia" (2005) * "The Saints Are Coming" (2006) * "Working Class Hero" (2007) * "Know Your Enemy" (2009) * "21 Guns" (2009) * "East Jesus Nowhere" (2009) * "21st Century Breakdown" (2009) * "Last of the American Girls" (2010) Trivia * Green Day was formerly known as Sweet Children. * Al Sobrante's real name is John Kiffmeyer. * Tré Cool's real name is Frank Edwin Wright III, and was born in Frankfurt, Germany. * Mike Dirnt's real name is Michael Ryan Pritchard. References fr:Green Day Category:Musical groups established in 1987 Category:Reprise Records artists Category:Warner Music Group artists Category:Rock and Roll Hall of Fame inductees Category:Punk rock groups Category:Pop punk groups Category:Alternative Rock groups Category:Hard rock groups Category:Musical trios Category:Musical quartets Category:Musical groups from California Category:Green Day Category:Rap rock groups Category:Electronic rock groups Category:EMI artists